Minettes
The Minettes are the main protagonists of the Minette Expedition Series. They're a group of small creatures that live on a far away, yet easy to travel to planet called Exo-Ero. Behaviors Minettes spend their day thriving on their planet, increasing their population number, or trying to avoid falling prey to predators such as Sackits. Minettes usually are passive, and non-aggressive, often not attacking threats nearby, even if they're threatened. However, if danger is severe, then they get aggressive and attack their attacker. When it comes to raising their numbers, they look for a special fruit called borna berries which grow on. They come in three different sizes, small, medium, and large, with the largest ones being the rarest. Minettes harvest these berries and take them back to their mother ship called the Pod for reproduction. Depending on the area, Minettes will spend their nights in their Pod, or in special nests that they create. Minettes are able to remember things for only a day. The next day, they forget anything that happened in the past one. When idle, Minettes will either lay down, exercise a bit, or clean themselves. They might also take a brief nap, only to wake up shortly after. Minettes are hard workers, and they won't stop working on tasks until they're completed, even if one is to do it by itself. While they prefer not to endanger their lives, they will attack predators that may threaten them, even if it does cost some of their lives. They also will repeatedly attack enemies if ordered to without hesitation, showing that they're brave when they need to be. Minettes don't talk, but they make small vocal noises for communication. They can understand each other's language, even if they're different types, but other people can't. Another thing that makes their language unique is that it can't be translated. Minettes that can swim in water, or are immune to it, won't drown. Others can only stay in shallow water. Types Minettes come in various types. Each type has its own group that separates the types into the different variety of them. Most of the Minettes have different abilities and immunities, but somrtpatrially share traits. There are a total of ten categories of Minettes. Planties Planties have different types of plant-related things on their heads, which they use to attack enmies. All of them are immune to pollen, which other Minettes are allergic to, and they can't be eaten by carnivorous plants. Planties start off with a basic plant, and then they will grow into a newer, stronger one if they drink Power-Up Honey. Leaf/Elephant Leaf: As a Leaf Plantie, they attack enemies and deal great a critical hit from time to time. When powered up into a Elephant Leaf, they become much stronger, and become the third strongest Minette type. Bud/Flower: As a Bud Plantie, they are a bit lighter and floaty than other Minettes, mallowing them to go across terrain that's dangerous when pressured by weight. When powered up into a Flower Plantie. they gain pedals on their backs. The pedals act like gliders which enable them to glide over gaps and ride strong gusts of wind. Seed/Thistle: As a Seed Plantie, they get back up much faster than any other Minette type when knocked down, which makes them less vulnerable to enemy attacks. When powered up into a Thistle Plantie, they always immediately get back up. Lily Pad/Seaweed: As a Lilypad Plantie, they can walk underwater, but they can't swim. When powered up into a Seaweed Plantie, they can fully swim underwater water, but they don't touch the ground. Snowball/Snowbell: Chaolets Chaolets each have an immunity to a hazard, and a couple have certain special traits associated with them. Red: Immune to fire, and are capable of swimming in lava. Orange: Have wings and can fly, and are immune to ice. They're capable of freeing Minettes who are encased in ice. Any non-Orange Chaolets will get frozen if they try to free three Minettes or more. (Despite having wings, Orange Chaolets spend most of their lives on the ground.) Yellow: Immune to electricity. They can even transfer electricity with their bodies. Green: Immune to Acid. They can swim in acid pools and are the only Minettes that can walk in acid rain. Blue: Immune to water, and can swim freely in bodies of it. Purple: Immune to poison or anything toxic, and are sticky. This enables them to Brown: Immune to getting eaten and are heavy like Rubber Fightacks. They're also as strong as two Minettes. Glownuts Glownuts can glow in the dark and even reveal invisible enemies. Glownuts are also the fastest Minette type out of all the Minettes. Turquoise: Turquoise Glownuts are very strong at attacking large enemies. Magenta: Magenta Glownuts are stronger at attacking aerial enemies. Mellow: Mellow Glownuts are strong when attacking small enemies. Star: When thrown, if they hit an enemy, they may flash white and stun the target. Shapelobs Shapelobs are capable of shooting projectiles at their foes. This makes them the only ranged Minette type. Sphere: Sphere Shapelobs shoot projectiles that don't go as far as the others, but they can shoot them twice as fast. Pyramid: Pyramid Shapelobs can shoot from a longer distance, but they're attacks are weaker. Cube: Cube Shapelobs throw much slower than other Shapelobs, but their projectiles are much more powerful. Ghost: Ghost Shapelobs are much more different than their shape-looking cousins. Instead of resembling a shape, they look like ghosts and posses ghost-like abilities, such as floating and phasing through objects. Despite their stand out appearance, they still have a shape on their heads, in this case being a star. Elementils Elementils are based off of the four natural elements, and a semi-immune to the elements they represent. Fire: Fire Elementils are fiery, and can melt snow with their fiery attacks. They aren't strong enough to melt ice, and can still get frozen, but they break out eventually. They get knocked back when they come in contact with fire. Water: Water Elementils are water, and can douse lava with their watery attacks. They can't put out fire though, and can actually catch fire, but they cool down eventually. They can walk on water. Air: Air Elementils are airy and very light. They can ride updrafts with ease and blow away clouds of dust. They can get knocked back pretty far when hit by a gust of wind. Earth: Earth Elementils are rockhard, and can smash rocks and crystals with their solid bodies. They can't get crushed or impaled. When something rocky attempts to crush them, they get buried in the ground. This won't happen when it's something made of glass or crystal them. Ice: Ice Elementils can walk on water. If enough are thrown at an enemy, they can freeze it. Fightacks Fightacks are great for combat, each with their own unique way of dealing powerful damage. Puncher: Puncher Fightacks attack enemies and obstacles with their two large fist-shaped hands. When thrown, they do a straight forward attack that's strong enough to crack glass. Rubbery: Rubbery Fightacks are rubbery, and bouncy. They're also heavy, and both are strong as and weigh as much as five Minettes. They aren't immune to electricity, but they don't get shocked by it. Spikeball: Spikeball Fightacks are spiky, and can prick foes with their spines. They are much more resistant to being impaled than Earth Elementils are, as they don't get knocked back. Bombing: Bombing Fightacks both look and act like bombs. Cracker: Animatts Based off of real-world animals, Animatts have the traits that they do. Puppy: These ones resemble Golden Retrievers, but have a small, ruby, diamond-shaped jewel on their chests. They also have blue eyes. Kitten: The Kittens resemble orange cats, but are more tan with less orange around their bodies. They have green eyes and have a golden, circle jewel on their chests. Kitten Animatts can climb up walls. Like real-world cats, they don't like water, so they don't swim in it. Bunny Egg: Bunny Egg Animatts can be thrown much higher than any other Minette. They also can jump high on their own. Their eggshells also give them a slight immunity to being stabbed. If something tries to impale them, they get knocked back, Insectalids Like the Animatts, Insectalids are based on real-world insects. All Insectalids have the capability of flight, and each of them have unique abilities. Bee: Bee Insectalids fly faster than other Insectalids. In addition, they are much more aggressive. However, they can't fly as high as other Insectalids. Butterfly: Butterfly Insectalids are able to fly much higher than other Insectalids. They fly slower than any other flying Minette, and even ones that walk. Lovebug: Lovebug Insectalids don't have any flight strengths or weaknesses, but rather have a unique way of attacking enemies. From time to time, they'll release a cloud of pink powder, which can stun enemies for a little bit. Brushins Brushins are painting Minette types. They can paint objects and enemies alike. When they do this, their attack power gets boosted. If they encounter Gogh Paint, their brushes turn into a secondary color, and the Brushins become twice more powerful, much like Planties after they drink Power Up Honey. All of them are also immune to black paint. Red: Red Brushins can climb red ropes and attack with red paint. When powered up, their brushes become orange. Yellow: Yellow Brushins are able to cross yellow bridges and attack with yellow paint. When powered up, their brushes turn green. Blue: Blue Brushins have the ability to go down blue slides and attack with blue paint. When powered up, their brushes turn purple. Gold: Thingaheads Thingaheads have different objects on their heads. They see them to accomplish different tasks which require their tool. Hammer: Hammer Thingaheads can hammer nails into the ground When thrown, sometimes they slam their hammers onto the ground. Drill: Drill Thingaheads can tunnel underground with ease with their drills and screw in screws or bolts Propeller: Propeller Thingaheads are capable of flight, much like Insectalids and Orange Chaolets. However, they mainly use their propellers to cut through strings or tethers. Party Horn: Backstory Minettes were once known as children-friendly beings who wanted nothing but to entertain, assist, and take care of kids, especially those with special needs. Each Minette type played a role that would make children smile.Planties would be used as live decorations for kids who loved plants. Chaolets specialized in bringing food. Glownuts would be nightlights for the night to prevent darkness. Shapelobs would act as toys for kids. Elementils used their elements to help keep kids warm or cool. Fightacks would protect children from danger. Animatts acted as pets. Insectalids acquainted kids who liked insects. Brushins would paint for them. And thingaheads would assist in craft making. The Issue After a certain amount of time passed, people saw that Minettes couldn't reproduce, because their planet had nothing to support their way of doing so. So they sent them away from Earth via a specially made pod in hopes to make their population grow again. Finding Exo-Ero The pod did eventually find a planet ad landed there, but the pod was destroyed while landing, leaving the Minettes stranded on the planet. However, the Minettes eventually adapted to the planet and began to grow in numbers. With this, they helped control a population of dangerous creatures. And eventually, the Minettes found non-hostile nest-like creatures that acted as pods for them and made them their method of refuge. However,these pods couldn't go past the planet's atmosphere, and as a result, the Minettes never returned back to Earth, and never could unless by another method of transportation other than their pods. Abilities Minettes are well known for always attacking in groups when threatened, and they do so by smacking their head appendages into their foes. Glownuts and Animatts however use their hands and paws respectively, as they lack a lengthy head appendage like their rest of the Minettes. Trivia * The Minettes are inspired by the Pikmin in the Pikmin series. But unlike the Pikmin games, the Minette games are action type games, whereas the Pikmin games are real-time strategy games ** In addition, the Minette's planet is more of a modern-day mixed with a fantasy-like type planet, whereas the Pikmin's planet is based on future Earth. * Minettes have no real basis and are plainly just an example of an imagination going wild.